DULCE LOCURA
by L.Widfara
Summary: Unos días antes de recibir el beso del dementor,a Sirius Black se le permite ver a alguien, una última visita.Él la espera paciente y solo teme comprobar que el tiempo ha hecho bien su trabajo,que la desconfianza se ha apoderado también de sus ojos azules.¿Su única salvación?La locura. "En un beso, sabrás todo lo que he callado" Pablo Neruda.One-shot para el reto "citas célebres"


**Holaaa!**

**He escrito este one-shot para el reto "cítas célebres" del foro: La noble y ancestral casa de los Black. Que me tocase una frase de Neruda no hizo más que aumentar mis ganas de escribir el fic, ya que tengo al poeta en una especie de altar :) **

** Al principio la idea era hacer un Dramione (teniendo en cuenta la frase, es lo primero que se te ocurre) pero luego pensé que me apetecía experimentar un poco con Sirius Black. No ha sido muy facil porque este Sirius es completamente diferente al Sirius que trato de crear en mi otro fic, pero he hecho lo que he podido :) Espero que os guste y que no os deprimáis mucho... la historia es un poco triste.  
**

**DISCLAMER: Se hace una pequeña referencia a temas sexuales, aunque no sea para nada explícito. Digamos que es solo un poco de Lima. :)  
**

* * *

**"_En un beso, sabrás todo lo que he callado" _**

**_Pablo Neruda_**

* * *

**DULCE** **LOCURA**_._

Es extraño cómo funciona eso del tiempo, y lo terrible que puede resultar, a veces, si juega en tu contra. Puede desgarrarte la piel, destrozarte la ropa; puede descuidarte el físico y arrebatarte hasta tu última seña de identidad. Y, sin embargo, la soledad es aun peor, ¿no es así? La soledad puede quitarte la esperanza, te vuelve loco.

"_Loco"_, es una palabra que le hace mucha gracia a Sirius. La locura podría ser su salvación, pero no, él está muy cuerdo. Tan cuerdo como para saber exactamente lo que le espera.

Es de noche, una noche clara y despejada, las estrellas se ven en el cielo, y también en el agua. Su tenue luz se refleja en el lago y casi parecen pequeños diamantes, esparcidos por los terrenos de Hogwarts, a la espera de que algún valiente los intente recoger. Es lo único que puede llegar a ver el viejo merodeador por entre los barrotes, las estrellas y la luna, luna llena.

¿Cuántas lunas llenas habrá visto en los últimos doce años? No es una ecuación particularmente difícil, pero el número no importa. Lo verdaderamente importante son los recuerdos que cada 28 días se proclaman dueños y señores de él mismo. Un recuerdo puede hacerlo reaccionar de mil formas diferentes, depende del día. Sonreír, llorar, suspirar, enfurecerse… ¿Qué otra cosa le queda más que sus recuerdos? ¡Malditos sean todos!

Ya son doce años, y todavía no puede creérselo…

Está en Hogwarts, en casa, después de tanto tiempo. El castillo fue siempre un refugio durante sus años de estudiante, también lo había sido la casa de James, pero Hogwarts estaba antes. ¿Cómo no iba a estarlo? El colegio representa todo lo bueno que le ha pasado, todo, y esta vez sonríe al recordarlo.

Cierra los ojos y deja que su memoria vuelva a recrear uno de aquellos maravillosos días de 1978. Es el día de la gran noticia, posiblemente se trate del mejor día de su vida y por eso lo guarda en el apartado de los pequeños secretos que jamás podrá olvidar.

James está sentado a su lado, apoyado en el tronco de un árbol, al lado del lago, y tiene una cabeza pelirroja en el regazo. Lily mueve las manos, inquieta, mientras el chico acaricia dulcemente su cabello, y ambos parecen a punto de estallar. En frente tienen a Lunático, con las piernas cruzadas y echado un poquito hacia delante, en una ferviente lucha interna sobre si preguntar o no lo que le ocurre a la pareja. Sirius sabe quién está sentado al lado Remus, pero es como si su mente hubiera bloqueado todos los recuerdos relacionados con él, simplemente no puede visualizarlo. Y es mejor así, porque cuando lo consigue toda sonrisa se borra de su rostro y tan solo puede sentir una profunda frustración crecer en su pecho.

No, prefiere recordar cómo un dulce aroma le viene de repente, y cómo agacha un poco la cabeza para hundirse en el cabello casi rubio de la muchacha que está apoyada en su pecho. Sonríe cuando escucha la risita divertida de Emmeline y no puede negarse a la tentación de fingir que le muerde el cuello. Luego, ignorando completamente los quejidos de la chica, se vuelve hacia su amigo, que parece haber decidido dar por fin la explicación de su extraño nerviosismo. "_Os alegrará saber que Lily y yo nos casamos" _dice con la más feliz de las sonrisas _"No he podido decirle que no… ya sabéis cómo se pone"_. Siempre lo mismo, las mismas bromas y el mismo intento de enfado por parte de la pelirroja. Antes de abalanzarse sobre su amigo, y felicitarlo como solo sabe hacerlo un merodeador, Sirius mira las manos que tiene enlazadas con Emmeline…

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde entonces, y ahora sus manos están duras y sucias. Las cierra en un puño y, mordiéndose los nudillos, ahoga las ganas que le han entrado de gritar. ¿Cómo es posible que nada de eso exista ya? ¡Eran amistades a prueba de balas, por Merlín! ¿Cómo es posible que todo se haya desvanecido? Polvo al viento… solo que no fue viento precisamente, fue un traidor estornudo de una repugnante rata. Vuelve a morderse, pues las ganas de gritar no han hecho más que volverse más fuertes, pero un agudo gruñido consigue escapar de su pecho.

Emmeline Vance, la única a la que fue capaz de entregar lo que solo había entregado a tres amigos del alma, su único amor, y su última visita, está a punto de llegar. Va a poder pasar con ella dos horas, tan solo dos, y luego se irá de vuelta a su vida. Es increíble que, después de doce largos años en prisión, dos horas puedan parecerte el mayor reto de tu vida, la mayor aventura.

Lo peor de todo es que Sirius tiene miedo, teme ver que el tiempo ha hecho bien su trabajo y que la desconfianza se ha adueñado de los azules ojos de la chica. Teme darse cuenta de que no es él el único que ha cambiado, que sean tan terriblemente diferentes a lo que eran, que la chica no pueda reconocer su inocencia y se crea todas las horribles acusaciones que se han hecho, y se harán contra él. No podría soportar el hecho de ver que ni siquiera la última pieza del puzle encaja en este desconocido nuevo mundo. La simple idea le da pánico.

Aun tiene los ojos cerrados, pero una suave brisa, que revuelve su cabello sin vida, hace que los abra y se encuentre cara a cara con sus miedos, con su único miedo, en realidad.

Emmeline lleva un vestido rojo y Sirius sonríe al verla, siempre ha pensado que ese color le queda fantásticamente bien. Ella, sin embargo, no sonríe. Se le queda mirando, mirando fijamente, mientras el hombre se levanta a duras penas y se queda de pie en frente suyo. Entonces si, entonces sus labios se curvan dibujando la sonrisa que tanto había añorado, labios rojos y carnosos. Piel perfecta y mirada triste. La chica no ha cambiado tanto como esperaba, es más mayor y más mujer, eso sí. Pero igual o más maravillosa de lo que creía recordar.

Se lanza directamente a los brazos de Sirius y su aroma lo deja inmovilizado durante un instante. La besa en la frente, en el cuello, en su melena rubia y en los ojos. No puede parar de besarla y ella se deja, tiene el rostro un poco cambiado por la edad, pero su sonrisa es la misma. Se abrazan, ella lo sujeta por la nuca y le mira a los ojos, luego vuelve a esconder el rostro en su pecho y, por un segundo, por primera vez de doce años, Sirius siente que vuelve a ser joven. Siente que vuelve a ser el merodeador que fue, que está realmente vivo y que besa a la dama de sus sueños en una solitaria clase del castillo.

-¿Qué tal estás, pequeña?- no reconoce su voz, debería ser viva y juguetona y, sin embargo, es una voz rota y cansada.

-Vieja y horrible- dice ella, con los labios presionando su cuello.

Ahora están sentados en la fría piedra, vuelven a tener las manos enlazadas y ella apoya su cabeza en el hombro de él. Su rubia melena está un poco alborotada, tiene los ojos rojos y lágrimas secas en las mejillas. La parte de arriba del viejo uniforme de prisión de Sirius está abandonada en un rincón y ahora tiene el torso desnudo, un cuerpo destrozado por el dolor y la angustia.

Se han amado sobre la helada piedra, sus cuerpos lo han dicho todo por ellos. Cada caricia ha sido un susurro, y cada gemido un grito de desesperación. Se han amado como nunca antes, con la frustración de la despedida y el dolor acumulado. Una dulce violación de la realidad.

Y ahora esperan pacientemente.

-Podríamos haber sido muy felices, ¿sabes?- comenta él en un susurro. Ella lo mira y esboza una media sonrisa.

-Nunca te dejaste atrapar, Sirius- habla con pena, acariciando dulcemente su abdomen- siempre fuiste un espíritu libre.

-Un completo idiota.- y los dos se ríen un poco. ¿Qué otra cosa podrían hacer?

Sin embargo, la risa se congela de pronto en el rostro de Sirius. Ha sentido un golpe seco en el estómago, una de esas dosis de realidad que le vienen a veces, y no puede contener las lágrimas que inundan sus ojos. Lo ha perdido todo, le han arrebatado todas y cada una de las cosas que hacían que fuera él mismo. Lily y James, Remus… y ahora ella. Llora desconsoladamente mientras Emmeline lo abraza con fuerza. ¡Maldita sea! Solo quiere que el beso de los dementores sea rápido… que le quite de una vez por todas ese alma que alberga tanto dolor, que pueda olvidar y que se vuelva loco.

Ha llegado la hora, Emmeline tiene que marcharse. Él se seca las lágrimas y le susurra a la chica que no tiene por qué preocuparse, que es un merodeador y que los merodeadores siempre consiguen que las cosas acaben como deben acabar. Que pronto se arreglará todo. Ninguno de los dos se cree una palabra, pero los susurros del hombre transmiten una tranquilidad infinita.

Ella le besa en los labios antes de levantarse. Y ese beso… ese beso es todo lo que necesita Sirius, le devuelve la paz. En ese beso, Emmeline le dice todo lo que ha tenido que mantener en silencio durante años. Le dice que jamás se ha creído la versión oficial, y que sabe que es inocente. Le dice que le quiere y que por nada del mundo quiere dejarlo ahora, cuando ambos saben lo que le espera. Es un beso suave, un simple roce de labios, y no dura mucho, unos segundos nada más. Los dos cierran los ojos, y luego ella se levanta y se despide sin fuerzas.

Sirius la ve marchar, el corazón le late a mil por hora y se ha llevado las manos a la cabeza. Ha sido libre por dos horas… pero ahora solo quiere olvidar. Dejar atrás las lunas llenas de Remus, las rabietas de Lily, la eterna y leal sonrisa de James…y también los besos de Emmeline. Quiere dejar de cargar con esos recuerdos que cada día le pesan más y más. Quiere no sentir ese dolor, poder correr, gritar y llorar.

Dulce locura, ¡Ojalá hagas bien tu trabajo!

* * *

**Me parece que, a pesar de ser one-shot, es un fic muy corto, ¿verdad? **

**La verdad es que me he deprimido un poco al escribirlo... ¡Pobre Sirius!  
**

**Me gustaría que me dejarais vuestra opinión porque he utilizado un estilo algo diferente y no sé muy bien cómo ha quedado... así que, ya sabéis, REVIEWS porfavoree :)  
**

**Hasta muy pronto!  
**

**L.  
**


End file.
